Unbelievable and Unexpected
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Roxy, Alan Grant's Niece, travels to Jurassic Park with her uncle to see if this park was safe for a grand opening. She never expected to meet someone, who would change her life entirely. She also didn't expect to have to run away from living, breathing dinosaurs.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Roxy.

Story Start

A chuckled escaped Roxy, which was short for Roxanne, as she watched her uncle terrify a bratty kid at the dig site. She knew the man couldn't stand kids, and it was always hilarious to watch him terrify any kids that wanted to bug him while he was working or question him.

"I wish he wouldn't do that," Dr. Ellie Sattler muttered as she stood near Roxy.

"You know he can't stand kids," Roxy replied before rolling her eyes at her uncle, who just gave an annoyed sigh as he approached the woman.

"Roxy, go help with that computer," he ordered his niece, since she was here working as his and Ellie's assistant. He had brought her on this dig because it dealt with her favorite dinosaur, the velociraptor. "Maybe she can understand that thing better than I can," he grumbled as he watched his niece walk away. A small smile graced his features when he saw her blue eyes and long brown hair shining in the sunlight. He loved having his niece on the dig sites now that she was twenty-five years old. He couldn't stand when she was a kid because she got into everything she could find.

Roxy went straight over to the computer and smiled at the sight of the velociraptor on the screen. She loved going on any dig, but digs that involved velociraptors were her absolute favorite. She had just finished college with her archaeologist degree, and her uncle had immediately hired her as an assistant. He knew she was more than capable to do this job, but he enjoyed giving her a hard time and making her earn her place in the field. A loud noise drew her attention from the computer screen and she let out an angry yell when she saw a helicopter about to land in their dig site.

"Cover the dig site," Alan and Ellie shouted as Roxy grabbed the nearest tarp she could find and started covering up the latest fossil they found.

The helicopter finally landed, but the crew members of the dig site were too busy making sure the fossil was fine to notice somebody exit the helicopter and enter the trailer. Roxy wiped the dust off her face as she followed Alan and Ellie to the trailer to see who had the nerve to bring a helicopter to a dig site. She was glad her uncle was in front of her so he would not see her cracking her knuckles. She was about to bust in the trailer shouting just like Ellie was, but she was quickly stopped with a hand to her mouth by her uncle. She glared at him but his stern gaze made her calm down a bit.

She looked over to see an older gentleman with a bottle of champagne in his hands, which was going to be for Alan and Ellie to use at a later time to celebrate the dig. She looked to her uncle for an explanation, and her uncle whispered to her that he was John Hammond, the man who was promising to fund their digging for another three years if they went to this Isla Nublar place and checked everything out.

John Hammond picked up where her uncle had stopped explaining, and Roxy was giving a look of disbelief. "There is no way you have real dinosaurs at that park," she muttered even though her uncle shot her another look for her to be quiet. "This guy is crazy," she thought even though her uncle and Ellie were celebrating about their dig being funded for the next three years.

"Roxy, get changed, we're going on a trip," Alan told his niece, who was just shaking her head at him. He just looked at Ellie and started celebrating some more before he decided to get changed into some nicer clothes.

Trip clothes for Roxy meant some jeans, her brown ankle boots, and a comfortable white t-shirt. She wanted to be comfortable if she was about to go to a place that might have dinosaurs. She didn't want to get too excited, but if the man really did have dinosaurs on this island, then she would be in shock.

John Hammond smiled at everyone in the helicopter before he began introductions. The men with Dr. Hammond were Donald Gennaro, the laywer, and Dr. Ian Malcolm, the mathematician that talked a lot about the chaos theory. He then introduced Alan, Ellie, and Roxy.

"Why not call her Rexy since she is an archaeologist?" the lawyer piped in after Roxy was introduced.

"Wow, I've never heard that one before," Roxy muttered and smiled when Ellie chuckled.

"Be nice," her uncle softly told her before they were all distracted by the beautiful sight of Isla Nublar.

The helicopter landed and soon all of them got into two jeeps. Roxy felt her nerves kick in as they started driving deeper into the jungle. She kept glancing from side to side if she could see any dinosaurs, but so far she hadn't seen anything. A few minutes later, her eyes widened as the jeeps slowed to a stop. A dinosaur, a living, breathing, and real dinosaur was walking in a field in front of them while eating from a few treetops.

"Good thing I didn't make a bet," she whispered as she glanced at her uncle and Ellie, who also couldn't believe their eyes. "Digging up fossils will never be the same again," she said and laughed at their faces.

The jeeps continued through the jungle and eventually a large building appeared. The building had Jurassic Park on the large sign in front of it, and it was a beautiful looking building. Roxy couldn't help but be one of the first few to enter the place and smile at the sight of the large Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton in front of her. She chuckled when she even saw a gift shop in one corner of the building.

"Roxy," her uncle called out and she noticed that she was being left behind. He turned away from her to talk with Mr. Hammond after he saw her jogging to catch up to them.

"How is this possible?" she heard her uncle ask Mr. Hammond.

"I'll show you," John Hammond said with a twinkle in his eyes as he led everyone to a room with a large screen in the front. The chairs had bars in front of them that moved to keep them in place as the little informative video began.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Roxy.

Story Start

Roxy was fascinated by what all was being said, but what really caught her attention was when they were shown the lab. She helped the others push the bars away from them so they could go into the lab. If Mr. Hammond wanted them to give their approval, then they would see everything on this island, especially the lab. Roxy walked around the lab carefully since she wasn't the most graceful person, and her eyes were soon focused on the eggs in one corner of the room.

"Alan," she called out as she noticed one of the eggs moving and soon everyone was surrounding the moving egg. She backed up and to the right a bit so Mr. Hammond could move the broken egg shell off of the baby dinosaur. Her eyes widened when she realized exactly what type of dinosaur Mr. Hammond handed to her uncle. "Velociraptor," she whispered at the same time that John told her uncle the same thing.

"Are you crazy? You have raptors here, at a theme park where tons of little kids are going to be," Roxy snapped while the others looked at each other wondering how they should feel about this discovery.

"Do you want to see them?" John asked with the smile never leaving his face.

"I have a very bad feeling about this place now," Roxy thought as she walked beside her uncle to the jeeps so they could go to the raptor exhibit. "Alan, this place isn't safe with predators like that here. They're not like a lion or gorilla, which are also very dangerous animals for zoos to even have," she muttered to her uncle as they road together in a jeep. She kept her voice down so the excited Mr. Hammond could not hear her. However, she did know that Ian heard every word and he was giving an agreeing nod.

"Here we are," Hammond shouted before Ian could start talking with Roxy about how this was all a bad idea and that there was no way to control every element of this place or the dinosaurs.

The group followed Hammond up a set of stairs and Roxy felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed how closed in the raptors were. "Why even create them if you're just going to keep them caged up like this?" she grumbled to herself. She looked up when a new set of footsteps sounded on the stairs. This time her heart skipped a beat for an entirely different reason. The man walking up the stairs and heading straight for Hammond and the group was definitely nice to look at.

"They should all be destroyed," the man said announcing his presence as he scanned the group, but she noticed his eyes paused on her for a moment. However, he quickly looked at Hammond when the man started joking with him.

"This is Robert Muldoon, our game warden," Hammond said introducing the man, who was still making Roxy's heart try to give her a heart-attack. "Robert, this is Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, Dr. Malcolm, and Roxy, Dr. Grant's niece," he introduced the group to the game warden.

Roxy held in her laugh when she realized that John didn't introduce the lawyer. Robert gave everyone a hello or a nod before once again glancing at her. She just said hello back before looking at the exhibit in surprise when she spotted a cow being lifted above the center of the exhibit, and then the animal was slowly lowered down into the exhibit and out of sight.

"Poor cow," she muttered and saw someone out of her peripheral. Robert had moved over to stand beside her as he answered her uncle's questions about the raptors' intelligence.

"Do they frighten you?" Robert asked her when her uncle finally quit asking him questions.

"I'd be lying if I said no, but they're fascinating. I'm not saying I think they should have been brought back into this world, but they are amazing creatures," Roxy said looking up at him, since he was a bit taller than her. "Do they scare you?" she asked with a little challenging look.

Robert went to answer, but John announced that dinner was now ready for them. Robert just shook his head at his employer before looking back down at Roxy, who was still waiting for his answer. "I think I'll keep that a secret," he whispered close to her ear after he bent down so he was closer to her. He just smirked when she raised an eyebrow at him and gave a small laugh.

"I guess that means I'll have to bug you later to find out if you're scared or not, Robert," she said and gave him a wink. She gave a small look back at him after she had descended the staircase. Her heart jumped again when she saw him leaning against the railing and watching her every move with a smirk on his face.

"Roxy, let's go," Alan shouted after he noticed his niece wasn't at the jeep yet. He frowned when he finally spotted her staring up at the game warden, Robert Muldoon. "Roxy," he yelled again and gave a sigh of relief when his niece started running towards the jeep. "Don't get separated from us," he whispered to her as soon as they were in the jeep.

"Sorry, I was distracted," she said and laughed when he just gave her a scowl. "Yeah, yeah, you know exactly what I was distracted by, so get over it," she muttered and smiled when Ellie started laughing at the two of them.

The ride back to the tourist center was quiet for the most part as everyone was trying to figure out if this was going to be a good idea or not. Roxy already knew this was going to be bad. She just hoped that nothing went wrong while she, Ellie, and Alan were on this island. "Hopefully the food is good," she said to break the silence and laughed when her uncle and Ellie immediately tried to smack her since that got John going on and on about the food.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Roxy.

Story Start

The dinner looked amazing but Roxy would rather be out looking at the other exhibits instead of listening to the lawyer talk about how great this would be. Her frown grew deeper when she heard the man mentioning about how they would charge ten thousand dollars a day, and then have a coupon day for the average person to even try to be able to afford it.

"Disgusting," she muttered before looking at Ellie, who had just poked her side. "Sorry, but I really don't like that guy," she whispered to Ellie and then she decided to just eat the food in front of her so she wouldn't cause any arguments. She knew her uncle would cause enough arguments at this table, and she had a feeling that Ian would as well. Her theory was proven correct when her uncle and Dr. Malcolm immediately started talking about how this shouldn't be possible and that this couldn't go as planned.

John Hammond was silent as he listened to everyone talk before a smile crossed his face. He looked at his watch and realized that his grandchildren Tim and Lex should be here now. He rose from his seat and motioned for everyone to leave the dinner table. He led the way to the front of the building and chuckled in the lobby because Tim and Lex were running towards him to give him a hug.

"He brought his grandchildren to an island that hasn't even been approved as safe for anybody," Roxy muttered astonished at the fact that children were going to be on this island when nothing had been cleared as completely safe.

"Tim, Lex, this is Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Ellie Sattler, Dr. Ian Malcolm, and Roxy, Dr. Grant's niece," Mr. Hammond introduced everyone to the children, except for the lawyer. He just kind of mumbled the fact that the other man was a lawyer instead of actually saying his name.

Roxy couldn't help but chuckle at how much John didn't like the lawyer. She tried to bite her lip to stop her chuckles, even though that was basically impossible with the look on the man's face. "Hi Tim, hi Lex, are you two ready to see some dinosaurs?" she asked the kids to try and stop her laughter. She smiled when the kids yelled in excitement and started walking outside the front of the building with Roxy.

"Do you help Dr. Grant on the dig sites?" Tim asked excitedly as he held a large book in his hand.

"I do, and it's a lot of fun," Roxy replied before jumping when Lex grabbed her hand and walked with her towards one jeep, which already had the lawyer sitting in it. Roxy got in the driver seat as Lex got in the back. "Uncle Alan, get in a car," Roxy shouted to mess with her uncle when she saw how much he was freaking out with Tim following him and talking nonstop. "He just can't handle kids," she thought before wishing she had picked another car because Tim immediately switched his focus to her and asking as many questions as he could.

"Enjoy the tour," Hammond shouted as the cars began to move.

A recording began to play as they neared the large wooden gates that said Jurassic Park. Roxy felt her body buzz with excitement as she looked out the window. She was excited to see any dinosaur she could, even if she didn't think they should actually be alive again. Dinosaurs became extinct for a reason.

The tour was a disappointment so far as they stopped in front of the tyrannosaurus-Rex exhibit and stayed there for at least fifteen minutes. The people controlling the tour even made a goat on a leash appear in the exhibit, but still the dinosaur did not make itself known to the group. "A tyrannosaurus doesn't want to be fed, it wants to hunt," Roxy muttered and could just imagine her uncle saying the same thing. She couldn't help but giggle when Lex started freaking out about the goat and what its purpose was in the exhibit.

"Lex, if the tyrannosaurus does eat the goat, it'll probably just be one bite and the goat will die instantly, so don't feel bad for it," Roxy said and just shook her head when the girl gave her another shocked look. "It's just how nature works," she thought as the cars started moving again.

Soon the jeeps stopped again and Roxy looked back to see her uncle and Ellie were getting out of the jeep and heading into a field. She quickly jumped out of the jeep and followed them. Her eyes widened in glee when she spotted what made her uncle leave his tour jeep. A triceratops was lying on its side in the middle of a field. One of the Jurassic Park workers was beside the dinosaur too, and he immediately started talking with Ellie about the plants in the exhibit and the dinosaur's diet.

"Why don't you guys continue the tour? I'll be sure to get some help for the triceratops," the worker said but Ellie immediately decided to stay.

"I'll stay with Ellie and go back to the tourist center," Roxy piped into the conversation. She did not want to be stuck back in the tour jeep with those kids and lawyer and not see any dinosaurs. Dinosaurs aren't like animals in a zoo, they don't want to be spotted. Being able to blend in with the surroundings is essential for predators to hunt and prey to hide, so dinosaurs are not going to be out in the open like captive zoo animals.

"Fine, just stay with Ellie," Alan said as he looked torn between staying with Ellie and Roxy or continuing the tour. He finally returned to the jeep to continue the tour with Dr. Malcolm.

Roxy and Ellie stayed with the dinosaur a few more minutes before the worker said that a storm was coming and that they should hurry up and return to the tourist center. The women gave the triceratops one more look before riding in the jeep back to the tourist center. Ellie wondered around the different little areas in the tourist center while Roxy was sneaking around and trying to go back to the lab.

"What are you doing?" a nice, familiar voice questioned from behind where she was peeping around a corner at the lab's main door.

Roxy jumped and spun around to come face to face with Robert Muldoon.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Roxy.

Story Start

"Nothing, I'm not doing a single thing," Roxy answered even though she and Robert both knew that wasn't true.

"Why didn't you stay on the tour?" he asked as he motioned for her to follow him and to get away from the lab, which was a lot emptier than it had been earlier. Robert led her to the upstairs in the tourist center so they could be near the tyrannosaurus skull and look out the window at the storm.

"None of the dinosaurs were revealing themselves, and I had a feeling they weren't going to the rest of the tour so I just came back here. At least here I'm not stuck in a jeep with Hammond's grandchildren and that lawyer," she answered honestly and smiled when he gave a chuckle.

"I don't blame you for coming back. What do you really think of this place?" he questioned a little softer as he gazed at all of the murals on the walls.

"Well the idea is fascinating, but actually creating it is beyond dangerous. Evolution has proven over time that it cannot be conformed to what we want," Roxy said as she leaned back against the railing near him. She felt a shiver go down her spine at the look he gave her and then his smirk. "I know you work here, but what do you really think about this place?" she asked after making sure nobody was within hearing range.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I think they should all be destroyed. Creating museums with the fossils is one thing, but creating extinct creatures for a theme park is deadly and stupid," he grumbled and felt himself relax a bit after getting that off his chest. "Maybe after the storm stops, I can give you a better tour of the island, but we are not going in the carnivore exhibits," he said staring at her seriously. "I won't hesitate to shoot any of those dinosaurs, no matter what Hammond says or thinks," he finished before frowning when his pager started going off. He hated the piece of technology, but it came in handy with this place.

"I guess that means we'll have to talk more later about that private tour," Roxy said when she noticed his pager going off in his pocket. "I look forward to it," she said with a wink before giving him a nod to go on. She watched him rush down the stairs and straight for the lab, which was where she thought he would go. "Let's go be sneaky," she thought as she went down the stairs. Before she could even go to the hallway with the lab in it, Ellie stopped her.

"So what was that about?" Ellie asked with a knowing look.

"I was just being friendly," Roxy said as she tried to move past her friend, but the woman wouldn't budge. "Ellie, he's good-looking and I haven't found a guy that interesting in forever, so yes, I'm going to flirt, but right now something is going on and we need to figure out what," Roxy said and grabbed her friend's arm to pull her to the lab.

"Do you think it has to do with Alan and the others?" Ellie asked and she felt her stomach drop when Roxy nodded. "Do you think it's just the storm?" she asked again and felt her heart drop this time when Roxy shook her head.

"I think there is something more going on here. Robert looked pretty worried, and I don't think he would be that worried about some storm," Roxy whispered as they got closer to one of the lab windows. She motioned for Ellie to be quiet as she tried to look at the computer screens from here and figure out what was going on. Her nerves began to kick in when she saw how stressed everyone seemed.

"What's going on?" Ellie whispered.

"The computer systems are freaking out. Oh my god, there is a virus on the computer that looks like it controls everything and I mean everything that has to do with this park," Roxy whispered back in shock before she noticed the cameras of the tour. "They're in front of the T-Rex exhibit," she shouted in disbelief at the bad luck.

Her yell drew the attention of Hammond, Robert, and some other man that they hadn't met yet. The three watched as she and Ellie rushed into the lab and demanded to know what was going on with the park systems.

"The man in charge of all this has corrupted part of the code, which controls all of the park systems," the unknown man said bringing the attention to himself.

"And how long will it take to find the corrupted code and fix it?" Ellie asked.

"Who knows, there are 2 million strands of code," the man said and everyone in the room felt dread overtake them, especially when the image on the screen vanished.

"Wait, can you get that back up? We can't see the jeeps anymore," Roxy shouted as she moved over to stand in front of the screens, which were now just full of static instead of the video from the tour.

"Ray, what does this mean?" Hammond questioned not really wanting to know the answer. He was looking at a screen with all of the exhibits on them, and the exhibits were flashing.

"The fences are failing," the unknown man, now known as Ray, answered while almost dropping the cigarette from his lips.

"You're kidding me, we have to go help them," Roxy yelled and she saw Ellie starting to panic. "We have to go out there and get everyone back here safely and then off this island," she continued and looked at Robert.

"I'll go get them," Robert said never breaking eye contact with Roxy, but he gave her a slight glare when she and Ellie said they were coming along. The girls rushed out of the room first while Robert was stopped by Hammond, who told him to bring back his grandchildren.

"This is insane," Roxy whispered as she sat up front with Robert while Ellie rode in the back of the jeep. All of their hearts were pounding as they sped through the park to get to the tyrannosaurus exhibit. "Uncle, please stay alive," she thought as she gripped the car door tightly as the rain poured down on them.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Roxy.

Story Start

The jeep slammed on the brakes when they finally reached the tyrannosaurus exhibit. Roxy felt her heart threatening to jump out of her chest when she only saw one of the tour jeeps, and it was empty. She rushed out of the car to look around the area. Ellie and Robert started yelling as they also began to search the area.

"I think I found the lawyer," Ellie said disgusted and her disgust grew when Robert said he found a different part of the man.

Roxy leaned over the edge of the exhibit a bit to see if she could see her uncle or the other car, and she shouted for the others when she did find the other car, which looked like it had fallen out of the tree. "Guys, over here," she shouted as she started entered the exhibit and headed straight for the demolished car. Her uncle, the kids, and Dr. Malcolm were nowhere to be found, but she did find their footprints in the mud.

"I found Dr. Malcolm," Robert shouted so Roxy and Ellie would get back up to the road and away from the destroyed jeep. Robert and Roxy helped Ian to the jeep where they left him there to rest while they continued to search for the others, but they couldn't find anything or hear any response to their yells.

"Guys, guys, we need to leave," Ian called out but not too loudly. He was waving his arms and started muttering for everyone to hurry up. Roxy dove into the back of jeep by Ian at the same time that Robert and Ellie got in the front of the jeep and started the car. Ian gripped onto Roxy tightly when the tyrannosaurus appeared from the trees behind the car.

"Go," Roxy screamed when she saw how close the dinosaur was to them. She went to shout again but the roar of the dinosaur trapped her voice deep in her throat. She grabbed onto the back of Ellie's seat and Ian as tightly as she could.

The jeep sped forward but not fast enough to get enough distance between the jeep and the dinosaur, which tried to bite at Ian and Roxy. Ian fell back into the gear shift, which made the jeep slow down since Robert couldn't shift gears to speed up. Roxy grabbed a flair that had fallen out of the box she had kicked to make room for her in the back of the jeep. She lit the flair and threw it straight at the dinosaur's eye, which made it stop and roar in pain. She grabbed Ian and pulled him closer to her and off the gear shift. "Robert," she shouted and she felt her heart stop trying to break free of her chest when Robert shifted gears and the jeep sped away from the angry dinosaur.

"I thought we were going to die," Ian whispered, but Roxy heard him.

"We still might," Roxy said softly as she was practically hugging Ian. "This isn't going to be easy, but we have to survive this," she continued before looking up towards Robert and Ellie, who were in shock at what they just escaped. "I hope Alan, Tim, and Lex survive," she thought as she glanced up at the stormy skies above. The rain was still pouring down on them but not as harshly as it was when they first left the lab to go try to find the others.

"Roxy, Alan will survive this and help the kids too," Ellie said as she walked beside Robert and Roxy, who were helping Ian into the tourist center and to the lab.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, maybe a bit beat up and terrified, but he'll survive," Roxy said back but she wasn't as confident as Ellie was trying to be.

Everyone returned to the lab and they immediately started helping Ian doctor his leg wound, and then they began to discuss how they can get rid of the corrupted code that the computer guy did before he disappeared. Roxy was practically hugging herself over on one end of the room, and she felt more than saw Robert walk over to her. She gave him a small smile when he placed a blanket around her shoulders.

"How are you holding up?" he questioned as he gently moved his hand against hers for a moment before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I guess as well as anyone stuck on an island with dinosaurs who want to kill everyone," Roxy replied and felt herself calm down a little more when he gave a chuckle. Seeing his reassuring smile made her feel safer, even though there was really no safe place on the island.

"The only way to get rid of that code is to shut down the entire system, but there is no telling if it will actually come back on or not," Ray said as he stared at the group, and he gave a deep sigh when Hammond ordered him to shut off the entire system.

Roxy jumped a bit when the power and everything else turned off. She looked up at Robert when she felt him put a hand on the back of her lower back. Roxy moved a little closer to him to show that she appreciate him trying to comfort her. However, that small comfort didn't last long when Ray tried to turn the system back on, but only one computer was saying system ready. The bad news became worse when Ray said that he had to go to the circuit breaker, which was in the maintenance shed. He said that it would only take 3 minutes, but Roxy had a very bad feeling about it not being as simple as Ray thought it would be. Dinosaurs were running around everywhere now, so he could be killed before he even reached the maintenance shed.

"We'll go the emergency bunker, meet us there," Hammond told Ray before he started leading the way to the emergency bunker and Ray separated from the group.

Roxy and Robert walked side by side and she was happy and surprised that he kept his hand on her back the entire walk. Ellie was a shaking mess as they all walked to the bunker, so Roxy reached out and grabbed her friend's hand. Ellie gave her hand a tight squeeze before Ellie focused on helping Ian to the bunker. The bunker was perfect for a short period of time of having to wait there, but everyone was beginning to get antsy when Ray didn't show up after ten minutes.

"Something's wrong, we need to go out there and see what's going on," Ellie muttered as she paced around the room.

"We'll turn on the circuit breakers," Roxy piped in as she gave Ian the blanket and stood by Ellie. "You'll just have to walk us through how to do it," she continued before watching Ellie throw a walkie-talkie to Hammond, who was about to say how a woman couldn't do this.

"Hang on, we'll need some weapons," Robert said and he prepared a few guns. He was about to close the gun safe, but Roxy reached in and grabbed a gun and bullets before he could. "Do you know how to use that?" he asked and smirked when she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't doubt my shot," Roxy said before she, Robert, and Ellie left the bunker and started making their way to the maintenance shed. Their fears were realized when they saw the broken fence of the raptor exhibit. "So glad I grabbed a gun," Roxy thought as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Roxy.

Story Start

"Wait," Robert ordered as he surveyed their surroundings. "We're being hunted, when I tell you to run, make a run for the maintenance shed as fast as you can," he continued as he didn't dare risk a glance at the two women behind him. "Run," he hissed and Ellie immediately took off running for the maintenance shed without looking back.

However, Roxy stayed right where she was beside Robert. She was not going to leave him out here alone to be attacked by a group of raptors.

"I told you to go," he snapped as the two of them watched each other's back while they walked through the jungle trying to find the raptors. Robert quietly whispered to her that he spotted one, but Roxy remembered how he said that when you see one in front of you, there is always one beside you ready to strike.

"Watch out," she screamed as she fired a shot at the raptor that appeared beside Robert. She watched the raptor run off while Robert shot at the one in front of him, and that raptor ran off as well. "Are you all right?" she asked but the only answer she received, was him grabbing her hand and forcing her to run towards the maintenance shed.

"Roxy, Robert," Ellie exclaimed in shock that they were still alive. She looked as if she had just about died as well, and Roxy noticed Ellie's leg was hurt.

"We have to hurry back, now," Robert said as he kept an eye out on the surrounding area while Roxy went over and helped Ellie.

They all made their way back to the emergency bunker, but they ran into Alan before they reached the bunker. Ellie immediately started trying to tell him to run, but Roxy was more worried about giving the man a hug and then freaking out about where were the kids. She couldn't do either because Ellie raced out of her arms and hugged her uncle, and Robert grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bunker. Ellie and Alan followed behind them.

"You did it," Hammond exclaimed when he saw Roxy, Ellie, and Robert, but his features changed completely when he saw Alan. "My grandchildren," he started to say, but Alan cut him off and quickly explained that the kids were in the cafeteria eating right now, and that they were safe.

"They're not safe, the raptors are out," Ellie exclaimed as she started grabbing weapons.

Roxy went to grab a weapon too, but Robert pulled her off to the side away from everyone else. "Robert, what," she started to say but she was cut off with a passionate kiss that stole her breath. She looked up at him slightly dazed when he stopped kissing her.

"Thank you for saving me," he whispered as he cupped her face in his hands. "If we make it out of this alive, then I have a feeling you will make me the happiest man alive," he said and then gave her another kiss before rushing over to help the others grab some guns and load them.

"Didn't expect that, but I'm not complaining," Roxy thought before she caught a gun that Robert tossed at her. She sent him a smile and a wink, mainly to gather her courage and calm herself down, and then everyone left the bunker. She sent Ian and John a salute before she left the bunker. They were going to stay in the bunker until the phones came back online.

Everyone made their way to the cafeteria and Tim and Lex raced straight into their arms, and gave some very bad news. The two raptors that Robert and Roxy had wounded were in the kitchen right now. Alan shushed the kids and then motioned for the group to head to the control room. Nerves were on edge as they finally reached the control room. Lex and Tim immediately went to the computer and Lex started saying that she knew exactly how to hack the system.

"It's outside the door," Roxy screamed after she had turned to face the door and saw the raptor's face staring back at her through the small window in the door. "Guys," she yelled when it tried to turn the doorknob, and the door started to open a bit. Robert raced over and helped her push against the door, and soon Ellie and Alan helped as well. It was difficult to keep the door shut, but they were able to keep it shut long enough for Lex to hack the system and turn all of the programs back on.

The kids celebrated when the door locked and the phones came back on. Alan grabbed the nearest phone and called Hammond to tell him the phones were working and to call for help now. The phone call was cut short as the raptor began to hit the glass. Roxy and Robert both shot at the dinosaur, but they only enraged the raptor more. Ellie and the kids climb into the nearest ventilation shaft, and Roxy, Alan, and Robert soon followed. They had just barely pulled Robert into the ventilation shaft when the raptor broke through the glass.

The raptor started to jump and push up some of the ceiling tiles, and unfortunately it hit the one that had Lex on top of it. When the raptor realized its prey was right above it, Alan and Roxy started kicking the dinosaur in the face to get it to fall. However, the ceiling tile broke and fell as well, taking Lex with it. Ellie and Robert grabbed the young girl's hands and pulled her back up into the ceiling before the raptor jumped up and could bite her. Everyone hurried out of the ventilation system and ended up beside the tyrannosaurus skeleton model in the center of the lobby.

The group jumped onto the skeleton model and realized they were trapped when the two raptors appeared around them. The situation became even worse when the skeleton started to break apart and the group began to fall to the floor below. Robert immediately grabbed Roxy and put her behind him while the others grouped near them when the raptors surrounded them on the lobby floor.

One of the raptors prepared to strike, but it was stopped by the tyrannosaurus appearing out of nowhere and picking up the velociraptor in its jaws. The other raptor called out angrily and started to attack the T-Rex, which gave the group the perfect opportunity to race out of the tourist center. Hammond and Ian were sitting in two different jeeps at the front of the building. Alan, Ellie, and the kids got into Hammond's jeep, while Roxy and Robert got in the jeep with Ian. Robert got into the driver's seat when Ian moved over to the passenger seat. Roxy sat in the back and gripped onto the seat tighter than she could think possible. She glanced back at the tourist center the whole time they sped away. She only looked away when it disappeared from her sight.

The drive was as tense and exhilarating as the rest of the time fearing for their lives. The only time everyone relaxed was when they saw the helicopter waiting for them on the helicopter pad. Roxy and Robert helped Ian into the helicopter before letting the others go inside as well. Roxy felt a laugh escape her when she noticed that only one seat was left. "I guess I'm sitting in your lap," she said as she pushed Robert to get in the helicopter, and then she jumped into his lap while Alan shut the helicopter door.

Robert gave an awkward cough before giving in and just hugging the woman on his lap. They had survived. They had made it off that island and now they were going somewhere safe, somewhere that those dinosaurs could not get them. He sighed when he felt a hand run through his hair. "When we get to the main land, I'm going to take you on a real date, a date where we aren't going to lose our lives at any minute," he said and smiled when she gave a tired chuckle.

"That sounds nice, very nice," Roxy said and looked around at the others in the helicopter. She smiled at Alan, who was about to fall asleep between the two already sleeping children. "We're all ok," she thought and reached over to grab her uncle's hand to give it a squeeze before hugging Robert back and falling asleep in his arms. The pelicans flying outside above the ocean was the last thing she saw before she fell asleep.

The End.


End file.
